


His Name

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>huntersallisons asked: Okay, awesome! So I had this idea. An AU where, when Minho abandoned Thomas in the first book, he never went back for him, and Thomas died. Years later, after they've all escaped, the Gladers have the opportunity to get their memories from before back. Minho goes for it, and he remembers that before the Glade, he and Thomas were in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't follow the prompt exactly in that Minho gets his memory back a different way.

Sometimes Minho would think about the family he couldn’t remember. Wondered if they were still alive; if they missed him. It made him feel strangely wistful. Like he missed them even though he couldn’t remember them; but how can you miss someone you don’t know?

Maybe it wasn’t them he was missing.

Sitting on a fallen tree, Minho thought about all the people that had die reaching this point. Newt, who without a word not long it was revealed he wasn’t immune. Everyone who died during their final battle with WICKED to reach their new home. All the Gladers who died in the desert and the night they escaped the Maze; and before.

_Would he like it here?_

A pang of guilt shot through his chest. If there was one thing Minho regretted, it was leaving that Greenie alone to die.

He wasn’t sure what happened to him that night, no one was. All they knew was that the Greenie somehow managed to hide Alby in the vines along he wall. Minho found him on his way back to the enterence, but there wasn’t a trace of the Greenie around. Beyond that, nobody could tell what had happened that night, but all were certain he had died that night.

Even after all this time, Minho still couldn’t remember his name. They met before that night, just once, but Minho couldn’t remember the Greenie’s name. He had asked some of his fellow Gladers once, but they couldn’t remember either. Some didn’t even know who he was talking about. It seemed strange to Minho that nobody could remember. Someone like him would be hard to forget, even if he was only with them for a few short days.

Minho sighed heavily as he dropped his head into hands, elbows resting on his knees. Something about that kid still stuck out to him after all these years, but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. They only talked once and all Minho could remember was how relaxed he felt around the Greenie. That’s what he was missing.

He missed being around that kid.

"It’s all so stupid." Minho whispered roughly, frustrated with himself. Nothing in his life had made sense since the day he woke up in that box; this the least of all. It made him want to scream. Made him want to forget every second he spent with the Greenie.

The more he thought about those few, short moments he spend with the Greenie, the harder Minho tried to remember his name. It was the least he could do. It had been three years since they spoke, however, and Minho had trouble shifting through all the clutter of the desert and Denver. So much happened in such a short amount of time, Minho wasn’t sure if the things he remembered really happened at times.

The harder he tried to push himself to remember, the harder the Swipe pushed back. Minho almost wished he had taken Janson up on his offer back at WICKED; gotten rid of the Swipe while he still had the chance. Maybe then it would be easier to figure out why he missed Thomas so much.

"Thomas…" Saying his name felt like the most natural thing in the world to Minho, as though he said every day. It also must have been some kind of trigger for Minho’s memories. Remembering everything about Thomas, everything they shared, was like someone turning on a bright light in a pitch-black room. It hurt and was blinding, but there was nothing he could to avoid the memories flooding his mind.

Thomas smiling at him, laughing at his jokes. Thomas talking about WICKED’s latest developments. Thomas annoyed about something Teresa said. Thomas sleeping in his arms. Thomas kissing him. Thomas promising Minho everything would be okay.

But it wasn’t. Nothing was okay and never would be.

Thomas was dead, gone forever, because Minho got scared. Because Minho cared more about saving himself than trying to keep Alby or Thomas safe. It made Minho sick to his stomach.

His body began to shake the more Minho remembered. Tears poured from his eyes as he sobbed loudly. Suddenly, an already dull and melancholy world had grown despondent and empty. Minho wished he could forget again; that he’d never remembered.

Minho laughed bitterly to himself. Even now, after all this time, WICKED still found a way to mess with his head. Maybe this was part of their plans all along, some cruel test for their cure; maybe they were trying to be kind. Minho didn’t care. All he could feel was grief over the love he hadn’t realized he lost.

He had thought that remembering Thomas name would make the dull heartache he felt daily go away. That somehow knowing the name of the person who died so Alby could live, however briefly, would make the emptiness in his life disappear. He was wrong. All it did was cause Minho to remember the only person her ever loved; the person he selfishly left to die.

"I’m sorry." That was the only thing Minho could. Apologize to someone who couldn’t hear him, and that’s what he did. Over and over again, even after his voice had grown hoarse. "I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry."


End file.
